Tower of the Past
by Maria65
Summary: Two very close friends of Keyara learn more about the former Goddess as well as gain some helpful items; with it is more of a forgotten past revealed and hopefully a chance to defeat Zanza. With it comes a surprise for Shulk and a shock for Willow as it seems the items they are given have more meaning than they thought. Keyara and Nahlia to me, Willow to Entr0py, T to be safe.


It was cold on Garu Plain as night slowly settled over the land of Bionis, but a long group was headed to one place. A High Entia and two Homs were heading to one place, the High Entia leading them. She had long white hair in a low ponytail with long wings reaching past her waist, the tips of her wings glowed blue with her bangs having blue tipping them but they didn't glow. She was wearing a elegant white dress with sapphire accents and unattached sleeve's, her pure white boots were somewhat dirty from the path they were following but her blue eyes were alert with the pupils slitted, she seemed ready to do something at any time.  
One of the Homs was a male with short blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing what looked to be the Rondine outfit, a odd looking sword was strapped to his back with blue ether surrounding it.  
The other homs was a female who had long black hair pulled into pigtails, red eyes, wearing a gray and dark gray stripped shirt, red pants and white shoes with yellow accents. She currently had a sword strapped to her back as well.

The boy looked up at the High Entia who currently lead them. "Where are you taking us Nahlia?" he asked confused, wondering where they were going.

"There is a place that may help us understand how Zanza got control of Keyara." Nahlia, the High Entia stated. "We might also find something that can help her recover. You two are the only ones who are aware she is a Goddess." Nahlia stated, though Willow sighed.

"We aren't anymore." Willow began, catching Nahlia's attention, though they continued to move ahead. "Zanza..." Willow growled out the name. "made it known to everyone that Keyara was once a Goddess and that she was around before the war and that Keyara became mortal but he took control of her and made her kill Meyneth." Willow growled out, angered at everything.

Nahlia suddenly stopped and sighed, making the two Hom's stop as well. "I will give them their memories back in due time...but only you two have the right to see this." Nahlia said and turned toward them, her eyes guarded. "It's what Keyara would've wanted, despite the fact that she is too weak to move, she at least wanted you two to see this." Nahlia said as they began moving again.

 _'She took everyone's memories of Keyara's truth away? Why?'_ Shulk wondered, though Willow seemed to know the reason. _'With us being the one's who originally knew, Nahlia believe's only we should follow. Nahlia doesn't want the other's to leave Keyara's side so Keyara can recover, Nahlia didn't want the others coming along because Keyara trusted me and Shulk with her past.'_ Willow thought, before she heard Nahlia speaking.

"What you two are about to see is not to be mentioned to anyone else, this is for you're two's eye's only. You are here Willow as you were the first to be told about Keyara's past." Nahlia said as she glanced at Willow, before she shifted to look at Shulk. "And you are here Shulk because you were interested to learn more about Keyara, and Keyara said she hoped to show you the place one day." Nahlia stated as they entered a clearing and Willow stopped as she looked down, noticing this was the place where she saw the past of Keyara becoming a mortal.

Nahlia looked around and checked the ground and the two noticed that it was some sort of symbol. Seeming satisfied that nothing was wrong, Nahlia stood up and walked back toward the two Homs, both who seemed confused. "You currently stand in the area where..." Nahlia turned to look at the symbol on the ground. "the Goddess's Tower once stood." Nahlia said as she transformed and grabbed the two, flying up to show them the symbol.

In the center of the clearing was what looked to be a six pronged star with the lines overlapping over the center, wings stretched out toward the sides, one looked like a normal wing while the other looked like some kind of metal-looking wing. A circle surrounded the entire clearing, keeping the design in the center yet they could tell something important once stood here.

"The Goddess Tower?" Willow questioned herself as her and Shulk climbed on the back. "What's the Goddess Tower?" Shulk asked before Willow as they situated themselves on Nahlia's transformed, Telethia back.

"The Goddess Tower is Keyara's tower, as she was a Goddess she had her own tower, unlike Zanza and Meyneth whom had their own dimension's." Nahlia stated as she flew closer toward the symbol and slowly breathed what looked like ether in fire form over the center of the symbol.

Suddenly the symbol began lighting up and glowing as ether slowly started to move and shift, twisting below them as it grew brighter and suddenly seemed to rise. Nahlia stopped breathing her attack and flew back quickly right as the ground began rumbling and breaking.

"What the hell?!" Shulk shouted, eyes wide even as Willow's own eyes widened a little.

Suddenly the ground seemed to just open up as a large brick toward shot upward, growing taller and taller still, they were sure many colonies could see the tower, it was huge and positioned perfectly on the Garu Plains that anyone could see it. The Nopon from their forest as their forest stretched all across the torso of the Bionis, the High Entia if they looked down from their perched in at the head and those of Mechonis would surely see it as well. How Keyara managed this, they were unsure...but they were pretty sure, as the tower continued to go even higher, that anyone could see this.

"Well, I have a feeling people are going to be flocking here." Willow mumbled before she felt Nahlia chuckle. "No need to worry, no one see's the tower...only use because of Keyara's permission. As you two have her permission to even enter the tower, you can see it. The tower is covered in ether to hide it from prying eye's...it was meant to be hidden from Zanza." Nahlia said as she flew up along the tower and entered a large hole that looked to be a landing post. "Keyara made this tower as a symbol of unity to all races of Bionis and Mechonis, in hopes of the two worlds making peace with one another." Nahlia continued her explanation as she trudged through the tower before taking off in another flight upward.

They noticed that even the inside of the tower was brick and that they were in a endless drop chamber before they noticed they were reaching a ceiling. "Did we reach the top already?" Shulk asked but the two homs gave a startled yelp when Nahlia suddenly dived toward her right and entered a narrow, long hallway. "If you two would dismount, I can show you what it is Keyara wished for you two to see." Nahlia said and the two obeyed as they got off her back.

Nahlia slowly glowed and shrank back to her normal size, back to her old self and they continued down the hallway. Shulk and Willow were shocked at all the picture's along the wall, some looked to be High Entia, Machina, even some Homs and Nopon. They stopped at one picture that really caught their attention...it looked to be a group picture. In it was Keyara, as her Goddess self with Meyneth and Zanza behind her, Dickson and Lorithia off to the sides and Alvis with his arms around Keyara's shoulders. Dickson looked just like his actual self, Lorithia was wearing more red armor, Meyneth and Zanza looked no different, Keyara was wearing her silver-blue dress and Alvis was clad in silver and purple armor.

"That picture" Nahlia began as she walked toward them, realizing they stopped. "was taken after unity between Machina, High Entia, Homs and Nopon was achieved. Keyara wanted to take a group picture and the others didn't deny her that and Keyara has kept it here ever since." Nahlia said and Willow almost smiled.

"She looks so happy." she commented, and Shulk nodded. "So different than the one we know." Shulk commented and Nahlia nodded slowly.

"After losing her Goddess status...she was never the same, she wanted to be more but stated she felt so weak...like she was useless in the current world." Nahlia said before she caressed the picture. "Then...Zanza transformed all the High Entia into Telethia and made them attack Mechonis while Keyara was there visiting Zanza." Nahlia removed her hand, before glaring at Zanza in the picture. "That was when she changed...after the attack, his control on her...striking down Meyneth was the final blow to her wanting to live." Nahlia said and turned away. "Let's go, what she wishes you to see is in here." Nahlia said and the two followed.

As they entered the door at the end of the hallway, they came upon a grand room; they could feel ether enter their body and cure them of all fatigued, even Nahlia sighed in content at the friendly, familiar feeling of ether entering her body.

"This" Nahlia began, moving further in the room, allowing them to stand inside. "is Keyara's room, her room when she was a Goddess." Nahlia explained and Shulk's jaw dropped a bit.

It was beautiful, there was a blue glow to the entire room. The bed off to the side was blue with a dark purple, transparent curtain falling over it, the sheets were dark blue that slowly faded to normal purple color. She had a large desk beside the bed with paper's and a quill with ink, and one window was in the room on the left side of the bed. There was another large desk that had a multitude of items on it and beside the door was what looked like a weapon stand that would've held some kind of sword it seemed.

"Is that a High Entia feather?!" Shulk shouted, seeing the black floating feather in a capsule. "Yes, it is." Nahlia replied as Shulk ran over to see it.

"I thought High Entia all had silver/white hair with similar colored feather's." Shulk said, before cringing. "At least aside from Zaira, a friend of Keyara's." he said as he looked at Nahlia and Willow. "Long ago, not all High Entia had silver hair, the only reason most do now-a-days is because that's what the last, surviving, royal family had." Nahlia said, shocking even Willow.

"Wait," she started, catching the two's attention. "you mean to say that the High Entia weren't all silver-haired?" she questioned, and Nahlia nodded with a smile.

"Yes, there was a combination of different hair colors. Ranging from white, to black, to brown, to blonde, to even red heads. Even the wings were different colors, matching our hair but in a darker shade." Nahlia explained, making Shulk want to bounce with excitement.

"I can't believe it!" he shouted with glee. "Everything we need to know about her is here and the history of our whole world is right here, in this very tower!" Shulk shouted and looked around. "We could learn everything from this one place." He shouted and Nahlia stopped him before he could grab any books.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Nahlia said, catching his attention and he looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" He asked as Willow walked toward them. "It's Keyara's Tower, she hid it for a reason; taking anything would be wrong." Willow explained and Shulk sighed, of course. History right before him, and he can't even touch it yet.

"When Keyara wishes for you to understand everything, she will let you know." Nahlia said and they saw her glance at the black feather, before looking away from it. "We all have things we wish to know, yet are never told." She mumbled before walking toward a small box and picking it up.

"Why did you bring us here?" Willow asked. "Aside from fulfilling something Keyara wanted us to see, what is the other reason?" Willow asked as Nahlia placed the small box on the desk and opened it.

Nahlia pulled out some items and smiled. "Keyara wanted me to give you these." Nahlia handed a crystal necklace to Willow. "She told me she found it after someone important passed away. It's meant to ease one's pain and left them know that there is someone there for them." Nahlia said as she put the necklace around Willow's neck.

Willow looked at the necklace before she felt her body grow warm and any wounds she had instantly healed and her eyes widened in little. Turning it over, she saw words inscribed into the back. 'Violet is always watching over you Willow. -Goddess Keyara' Willow felt something come to her eyes, but closed them and held the necklace closer...a necklace to her from the Goddess to hopefully ease the loss of a friend.

"Keyara never got it to you in time." Nahlia commented, grabbing the two's attention, though Willow didn't lift her face. "She heard about what happened and made the necklace to give to you but she couldn't find you, seeing as she couldn't feel your ether due to duties calling for her attention she never had time to go see you." Nahlia commented before she lifted one of Willow's hands and placed a red rose in open palm.

Willow looked at it and gasped, eyes showing surprise. It was the rose that Willow had kept in her hair but she had lost it after Violet died; Keyara must've found it. She noticed there was a lot of ether around the flower, possibly to keep it from wilting. "She found the rose that fell from your hair after Violet passed." Nahlia stated and gave a small smile to her. "Keyara wished for the items to be given and returned to you." she explained and a crack of a smile appeared on Willow's face.

 _'She kept these...for me. She has always been caring, maybe that's why I was drawn in by her warm nature.'_ Willow thought and closed her eyes, smile still somewhat there.

Shulk smiled at Willow before Nahlia moving caught his attention. "Don't think I've forgotten about you Shulk, Keyara has something for you too." Nahlia said confusing Shulk. "For me?" Shulk questioned, not sure what was going on.

Granted Keyara was a gracious woman, what would she have to give him? She had only known him since he arrived in Alcamoth, they've never meet when she was a celestial being. "Yes, for you." Nahlia replied before she pulled a small picture out and handed it to Shulk. "This is for you." She replied and Shulk took it before his eyes widened in shock.

On the picture was him, his mother, and his father...he looked to only be a year old in this picture, but beside his mother, who held him, was none other than Keyara, in her spiritual form. She had a hand resting on his mother's shoulder, eyes looking at Shulk with tenderness as though she knew what it was the boy would do in the future. Shulk held a hand to his mouth in shock, eyes wide...she was there...when he was born? Willow looked over and stifled a gasp as her eyes did go wide. Keyara?!

"She was there" Nahlia began, capturing Willow's attention as she looked at her, but Shulk didn't look from the picture. "when you were born, she knew that you were destined for greatness but that was the only thing she had of you and she figured you should know the truth. After this picture, a year later" Nahlia turned away to walk to a closet. "her and Alvis created mortal forms of themselves, as children and descended unto the world t help everyone. They made themselves at the age of four year old children, so they could at the very least do something." Nahlia grabbed a key off the desk and began unlocking the closet door. "Afterwards, they allowed themselves to age to better use their new bodies and then you know the rest. Their colony was destroyed, they were separated, they reunited and Keyara became the Divine Guardian while Alvis became the Divine Seer." Nahlia stated as they heard a _'click'_ from the door and Nahlia smiled.

Laying the key on the desk she opened the door and looked around and they noticed a few more boxes and a array of clothes. They visible sweat dropped at the clothes...they could not see Keyara wearing dresses at all. Nahlia seemed to have found what she was looking for as she gave a triumphant cry before pulling a sword out. Shulk was dumbfounded, it looked very similar to the Monado and the replica's he had.

"This..." Nahlia looked at Shulk and smirked. "is a Monado...for you Shulk." Nahlia commented as she handed the sword to Shulk.

Shulk felt like he was whole again, it gave off the same vibe as the Monado; a sword infused with the power to change the world. He felt like his vision's were whole again before his eyes widened and his eyes glowed.

 _ **-Vision- Keyara, as her Goddess self, was in a dark room; eyes glazed as she looked at the sword before her. It was an incomplete sword with the blueprints of the Monado above it and she growled. Her mechanical wing trembled and shook before she cried out in pain as she ripped it from her own back. Shaking in pain she pushed through it and used the wing to finish the sword, she looked at the blueprints again and the words 'Ether'; 'God' and 'Celestial Item' seemed to be the most noticeable words.**_

 _ **Using her ether, she infused her own power into the sword, before she forced another mechanical wing to take the place of her missing wing. She left her tower before he saw Meyneth and Zanza both bless the sword themselves and a blue light came from the sword and Keyara smiled before she returned back to the tower. She looked it over and nodded, placing it into the closet and locking it.**_

 _ **"...Your sure a boy will be born, able to handle it?" Keyara asked, turning toward someone who looked like Alvis, but wearing armor. "Yes," he replied and it was Alvis. "he will be born, be able to wield the Monado and will bring about a new age of peace. Something like that." he replied before standing straight. "I'm still trying to decipher the vision myself." he stated and Keyara hummed.**_

 _ **"I see...do not let Zanza know." Keyara stated and Alvis nodded. -Vision End-**_

Shulk felt power surge through him as well as recognition...this sword was made from Keyara's own power, her own...her own wing! Gross as that may sound it was true, he could feel the ether flowing through it, could feel the power within this weapon. Though he knew it may not be as strong as the original Monado or Meyneth's Monado, it was considered a Monado in it's own right. It was still made by a God, well, made by a Goddess; so in his mind it was wrothy of being a Monado. It looked like his Monado Saga, except it was pure white with light blue and light purple replacing the accenting of dark purple on his Monado Saga. The only difference was the large opening closer to the handle was in the form of Keyara's wings back when she was a full Goddess...not just a spirit. He smiled as he spun it a few times, Willow and Nahlia stepping back as to give him room. The sword felt right in his hands, he could tell she made it to be an extension of the arm; just like she taught him. ...She taught him everything he needed to know about becoming one with the Monado, the sword that had saved him so many times...she was a teacher and a sister in a way, to him at least.

"I see you have taken to the sword like a natural." Nahlia commented with closed eyes and a soft smile. "Keyara would be glad to know this." she said softly, before fixing the two with serious looks. "This was the main reason Keyara wished for you two to enter the tower; she wished to hand you items that will either help you, or give you more motivation." Nahlia said as she closed the door and locked it before she began putting the stuff back in order. "She is too injured to move but asked me to do this in her place." Nahlia said before Willow spoke.

"How did you know where the tower was?" Willow asked, somewhat curious. "How did you know how to unlock it for our entrance? How did you know this is what Keyara wanted to do?" Willow questioned a little surprised at how well Nahlia and Keyara knew one another.

Nahlia was silent...before heaving a sigh and turning to face them, face somewhat downcast. "I have been granted permission on Keyara's behalf that I shall unlock the tower whenever needed, I know of the location due to; back when Keyara was a Goddess, I visited her frequently. I am able to unlock it with my own ether as Keyara has placed some ether within me that the Tower recognizes as her own. As for knowing this..." Nahlia fell silent here, staring at the ground. "She asked me...to show you. She said that if she couldn't do anything, should she die...to have this be the last thing I do for her." Nahlia said and they felt dread clutch their hearts.

"She's not going to die though!" Shulk shouted, anger in his blue eyes at the mere thought! "She has to live, she can't die on us, not now! Not ever! We've been through too much for this to be the end of her!" Shulk shouted, he felt himself getting angry that Keyara thought she wouldn't make it. "I have to agree with Shulk on this one!" Willow stated firmly, shocking the two; Willow hardly ever showed true anger unless Meyneth was mentioned.

"Keyara will make it through this, she's made it through worse; she has to be okay!" Willow growled out, she too, refused to believe Keyara wouldn't make it.

Nahlia looked at them before giving a soft smile. 'Do you see Keyara...they believe in you, just like I do. You have to survive...if not for my sake, or Meyneth's sake...for their sake. For Shulk's sake, for Willow's sake...for Alvis's sake.' Nahlia thought before the tower began shaking.

"What?!" Shulk shouted, eyes wide as he looked around. "Is the tower under attack?" Willow questioned and Nahlia gasped. "NO!" She shouted and ran out of the room, them following.

The got to the opening of the hallway from the big opening in the tower and noticed it looked like they were sinking. "We're sinking?!" Shulk shouted and Nahlia growled. "No, our time is up." she stated calmly and transformed into her full Telethia form. "Time is up?" Willow repeated and Nahlia nodded. "No time to explain, hop on!" Nahlia ordered and the two nodded, making sure they had tight hold of the items handed to them.

Once on her back Nahlia dived downward, looking for the entrance she came through...it was the only exit as well. The Tower was sinking faster than normal, she didn't understand...but then again, as she's not a God of any sort she figured it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. She found the entrance and dived toward it getting through it with ease before they watched the tower slowly disappear.

"The Tower has a time limit as Keyara's Goddess power's no long truly exist within herself. It can only stay open for limited amount of time." Nahlia said before she began the flight back to Colony 9. "She did this as a precaution so Zanza would be unable to reach her tower, much less stay within as he'd panic the moment he set foot within the Tower." Nahlia explained and the two took the information in.

The flight back to the Colony was short, though it felt long. They were aware of everything Keyara had done while within the Tower, the life she had when she was a Goddess. She kept memento's of her Goddess and Spirit life, the flower and necklace for Willow were proof of her spirit life as was the picture Shulk was given. He glanced at the white Monado given to him and smiled softly, he felt...with this Monado, that he finally had a chance against Zanza. Willow herself looked at the necklace and held it tightly, almost smiling as she felt ether flow through her from the necklace. Keyara went out of her way to make sure they would all be okay; it seemed she believed it was the least she could do. Upon returning to the Colony they learned Keyara had made it through and was awake; the Doctor's stated that while she was still weak, she ought to make a quick recovery. Shulk and Willow were pleased about the news they heard as was Nahlia, it seemed things were looking up and when they saw her she stated that yes, she had asked Nahlia to take her place in showing them the Tower. She made a quick recovery as expected and they decided it was time to make the final advance on Zanza. They would make it to where she could return to the Tower without fear of Zanza, and that one day, in due time, she would be able to bring them all to see her past.

 **This could be seen as the Betrayal Version or the original version in which she doesn't betray them. The Betrayal is a What If scenario, not the real version of what happened; also this has a little spin to in as to what my next story is about. It is also another What If scenario but it's what helps Keyara to already know who Shulk is rather than their first meeting truly being at Alcamoth. (The picture is a hint.) Not too sure if it'll be an actual version of what happened but it would make sense for her and Alvis to have done what they did. Well, this could follow up at Betrayal or Original, it's however you wish to see it. Well, enjoy everyone. ^^**


End file.
